El Campus
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: UA (AU). Kagehina. Shoyo no buscaba jugar voleibol, pero un accidente lo llevó a una de las universidades más prestigiosas, donde este deporte no es el único que causa tensión. *No sé a dónde me llevará la historia, pero estoy dispuesta a seguirla*.


No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Conocía a la perfección bajo la estrella de la cual había nacido, no era alguien totalmente agraciado ni bendecido por el dios de la buena fortuna, pero tampoco era pesimista, su madre le había enseñado bien: "a los pesimistas les va peor, no te busques más problemas de los que ya podrías haber acarreado con tus otras acciones". Y sin embargo ahora mismo no se sentía el chico más optimista del mundo, pues no tenía idea de cómo se había buscado tantos problemas.

Ahora su acalambrada espalda era el reflejo del pesado y alto cuerpo que descansaba sobre él, 'descansaba' porque seguramente estaba más cómodo que él mismo, mientras contra su pecho podía sentir claramente el palpitar del corazón del chico por el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y hasta este punto los problemas se enumeraban en una pequeña y compleja lista. Primero que nada, el notar que estaba enamorado de un chico, como él, de su mismo sexo, con las mismas partes anatómicas masculinas de las cuales él mismo gozaba. No era que en el pasado se hubiese preguntado si era homosexual o no, es que realmente no le importaba porque su cabeza rodaba en una dirección totalmente distinta.

Segundo, el chico no sólo parecía no tomarle mucha importancia a su existencia, sino que a veces parecía estar seriamente molesto con sólo verlo respirar y eso, aunque quisiera negarlo, le dolía. No quería estar enamorado si eso implicaba cargar con el desprecio del dueño de sus suspiros.

Tercero, estaban encerrados en una caja que bien podía ser un ataúd, y el chico se encontraba inconsciente. Shoyo intentó respirar profundo al notar por décima vez el peor problema en el que se hubiese metido, pero no pudo, el cuerpo le apretaba el pecho, y si su "BAE" no despertaba pronto, cuando lo hiciera se llevaría la no grata sorpresa de verse recostado sobre un cadáver.

Pero qué mala suerte, ahora no sólo comenzaba a pensar en su inminente muerte, sino también en la mala espina que se le había atorado en la garganta desde hacía algunas semanas.

Hacía tres semanas exactamente se pensaba el chico más afortunado, pues al provenir de una familia de limitados recursos económicos, Shoyo Hinata había logrado colarse en una de las universidades más pudientes, clasistas, egocéntricas y de sólo varones que existiesen en todo Japón: La Universidad del Cielo. Y no era por el gran intelecto del chico corto de estatura y cabellos tan anaranjados como la zanahoria, sino porque había sido tan torpe al cruzar la calle que un vehículo terminó arrollándolo, conducido por el mismísimo director, quien para guardar las apariencias le ofreció al pelinaranja una beca que cubría absolutamente todos los gastos durante su paso por esta casa de estudios, siempre y cuando diera el ancho académicamente.

Antes del "afortunado" accidente, Shoyo no estaba muy interesado en seguir estudiando, no le gustaba la idea de pasarse la vida en las aulas, prefería dedicar su futuro a pescar truchas para ganarse la vida y tener el suficiente tiempo libre como para descansar y ver los partidos de su equipo favorito de voleibol, y precisamente fue este último quien lo convenció de aceptar la jugosa oferta, pues su equipo favorito era precisamente el dream team de La Universidad del Cielo. Por lo que no estaba totalmente convencido de dar el ancho ni siquiera durante el primer semestre, pero al menos podría conocerlos y tal vez asistir a un par de juegos totalmente en vivo, y era más que suficiente para él… al menos hasta aquel momento.

Así que al recuperarse por completo del leve golpe y gran susto que se había llevado luego del accidente, Shoyo empacó sus pertenencias, se despidió de su familia y se mudó a la zona rodeada de bosques donde se encontraba el lujosísimo complejo de "sabiduría", pero apenas pisó el sagrado suelo universitario, algo en él se revolvió, como tratando de advertirle y gritarle que diera la vuelta, corriera lejos de ahí y no mirara hacia atrás. Pero el pelinaranja decidió ignorar toda advertencia.


End file.
